Pokemon Trainers
by PikabluGirl48
Summary: THESE ARE ALL THE NARUTO TRAINERS BIOS FROM MY STORY, THE SKY TOURNAMENT! his will tell you what Pokemon they have and what there story is! Find out here. Read and review!
1. The hotshot trainer Naruto Uzumaki

Heey! So in a way this is a side story to my Pokemon-Naruto fic, **The Sky Tournament**. It shows what Pokemon everybody has, the trainer's bios and other interesting stuff. And um I'm doing the trainers in whatever order I think of them so just deal with it.

If you haven't read the Sky Tournament you won't be confused or anything by this so don't worry.

Please Review!

* * *

><p><span>Naruto Uzumaki<span>

Bio: he's the son of Minato who was the Champion of Johto for seven years in a row, so Naruto grew up wanting 2 impress his dad. He caught his first Pokemon (Vulpix) when he was just seven and trained for many years till he could be a legal trainer. He left his hometown, New Bark, and later found the Akatsuki doing evil deeds in Cianwood. He helped defeat them with Ino, Sasuke and Killer Bee. During that time he began to fall for the formidable trainer Ino.

Age: 16

Looks: About 5'9, Wears a slightly worn orange vest over a dark blue tanktop that has a red stripe over the stomach. The shirt is a hand-me-down from his dad. He wears regular jeans with a small tear on the left leg, and converse shoes.

Personality: very determined and excitable and also kind-hearted. He loves ramen and hates Sasuke with a passion, but secretly has a kind of brotherly rivalry and respect for the raven. Naruto is also scared of ghosts.

Pokemon: Ninetales (starter), Feraligatr, Chimchar, Raichu, Zoroark, Staravia

Pokemon notes: Ninetales (name is Kyuubi) is very violent and said to be cursed. His Staravia only has one eye due to a really nasty battle when he was still wild where he lost his left one. Naruto's Zoroark has a rivalry with Sasuke's Zoroark.


	2. The famous flower trainer, Ino Yamanaka!

I decided to be nice and NOT put Ino in first, but here she is now! Let's see what she's got.

* * *

><p><span>Ino Yamanaka<span>

Bio: a confident, strong girl from New Bark Town. She was bullied as a child for being able to speak to Pokemon, but won people over with her kindness. People began to like and admire her for her natural and easy Pokemon skills. Her parents were both florists who taught her about plants so she is very knowledgable about them and medicines made from them. When she was getting her Cianwood badge she led the battle that defeated the Akatsuki for good, which made her famous in Johto and Kanto.

Age: 16

Looks: About 5'5, long platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail with one soft lock left hanging over her eye. Wears a purple tee with a flower design down near the waist, and a light purple belt over that. Overall catches the eye of many a boy. She has denim capris and converse shoes, and wears a bracelet with a little flower petal charm on it, a gift from someone precious to her.

Personality: friendly and quite confident in her abilities, but not cocky about it like some people. Really loves her Pokemon and helping others, and generally making people and Pokemon smile. Likes challenges.

Pokemon: Espeon (starter), Victini, Bulbasaur, Meganium, Delcatty, Togekiss.

Pokemon notes: Ino's Espeon is actually older than she is, a hand-me-down from her dad who was an Indigo League semifinalist. Also her Victini was captured on Cianwood, where he was hypnotized caused destruction and death, but Ino calmed him and brought him back to his senses, and now he's back to his playful self. He is just one of her legendaries, her Suicune, Celebi and Entei all live at her parents house in New Bark.

* * *

><p>Note: I will probs be drawing these characters in their outfits and withtheir Pokemon on my deviantART account! Yeah they are just pencil sketches but please come see them.<p>

Also, review!


	3. The banshee coordinator Sakura Haruno

Yikes here comes the witch…or the bitch…i prefer the "bitch" (throws pitchfork at Sakura)

* * *

><p><span>Sakura Haruno<span>

Bio: a loud and obsessive girl from New Bark in Johto country. She was infatuated with a local boy named Sasuke and spent all her time as a kid and as a teen trying to impress him in any way. She became very interested in coordinating when she was ten since it's a way to make yourself and your Pokemon look pretty, and she can't make her Pokemon strong enough for most normal battles.

Age: 17

Looks: about 5'4, bubblegum pink hair partway down her shoulders. She wears a red tee with long pink sleeves and short shorts. She has expensive sandals and a little messenger bag where she carries her supplies and tools for getting Sasuke's attention.

Personality: She is a know-it-all who drives away a lot of people with her huge temper and penchant for hitting people who annoy her. She has a bad habit of saying "Sasuke-kun" all the time, and often wears revealing clothes to get boys attention, mostly Sasuke's.

Pokemon: Nidoran, Clefairy (starter), Pidgeotto, Kirlia, Cherrim, Chansey

Pokemon notes: Sakura's Pidgeotto is just as vicious and mean as her trainer and is a Sasuke fangirl (so is Cherrim). Also her Nidoran is obsessed/in love with Sasuke's Umbreon. Her Chansey is a good healer.

* * *

><p>Yea even though this chapter was heinous review it anyway.<p> 


	4. Th incredible dark trainer Sasuke Uchiha

Time for the guy we've all been waiting for! Leave a good review 4 him, ok?

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke Uchiha<span>

Bio: a very handsome and rich boy. His family is from Sinnoh but they live in New Bark Town, Johto in a large mansion. He has been pressured since he was very lil into being a fantastic trainer like his brother, who was Sinnoh champ for three years.

Age: 16

Looks: people call him a "raven" because of his navy-black hair and eyes, and his eyes can turn red when mad, his family calls this the Sharingan. He wears a black jacket with a slightly high collar, partially zipped and showing his blue T-shirt with a Shinedown logo on it. He wears dark jeans and white sneakers, and also has a studded bracelet that he usually hides.

Personality: Sasuke is aloof and pensive and doesn't mind telling people if they are wrong or stupid so he tends come across as unfriendly but really he's not so bad. He is obsessed with training his Pokemon and with a certain blonde female.

Pokemon: Umbreon, Flygon, Zoroark, Luxray, (starter) Seviper, Zangoose

Pokemon notes: Sasuke's Umbreon grew up being kind of a fanboy of Itachi's Linoone. Sasukes Zoroark is just like him in personality and it hates Naruto's Zoroark. His Seviper (a girl) is a calm but very sweet Pokemon.


	5. The cool, weird bug trainr Shino Aburame

Shino chapter? meh.

* * *

><p><span>Shino Aburame<span>

Bio: from a family of bug-type trainers and coordinators. Shino was a quiet boy in school and was nervous about showing his eyes to people because they are quite scary looking. He later opened up a little around age 12 but still is quite and aloof. As a trainer he earned eight Johto badges in two years so apparently hes not such a good or fast trainer.

Age: 17

Looks: about 5'11 tall. Kinda poofy dark brown hair and sharp glasses over his unknown eyes. Wears a graish trenchcoat sometimes with hood up and sometimes down, and also black shorts and sneakers. Carries a round backpack with his supplies in it.

Personality: Shino is very quiet and when he does talk he sounds pretty weird and cryptic, probably cuz hes raised in such a weird family. He is actually a good and friendly guy but doesn't really know how to express it.

Pokemon: Shedinja, Scyther (starter), Beedrill, Beautifly, Galvantula, Pinsir

Pokemon notes: Shino's Pokemon are all girls strangely, and they get along great and never fight. He is really proud of them, especially Scyther. He secretly calls her Sniper-chan.


	6. The fierce, polite trainer Rock Lee

And now for the amazing dorky weird lovable Lee!

* * *

><p><span>Rock Lee<span>

Bio: a very energetic and strange boy from Sandgem Town in Sinnoh. He grew up with his father Gai who taught him kung fu alongside their fighting-type Pokemon, so he could basically fight a Pokemon all by himself (well, some kinds). Some of his peers think he is strange but still admire and like him.

Age: 18

Looks: about 5'10, a slightly muscular boy who likes to wear all-green, and has bowl-cut black hair and bigass eyebrows. Has a tight green top and workout pants with orange leg warmers on top of them. There may or may not be leg weights underneath them.

Personality: He speaks very enigmatically and formally. He loves challenges and loves to work. Also he admires his dad ridiculously much.

Pokemon: Hitmontop (starter) Pachirisu, Ambipom, Combusken, Pikachu, Infernape

Pokemon notes: Lee's Hitmontop is just as determined and polite as he is. His Blaziken is kinda stoic like a watered-down Sasuke. His Infernape, who is a girl, is a great kung fu fighter but merciless. She often hurts Pokemon in fights more tha nshe really has to and once she even accidentally broke Lee's leg.


	7. The soft, shy coordinator Hinata Hyuuga

Okay here's the Hinata chapter. She'll cry if you dont review ;_;

* * *

><p><span>Hinata Hyuuga<span>

Bio: Hinata is from the famous Hyuuga family of trainers and coordinators who live in the biggest mansion in New Bark Town. They enforce really harsh training on their Pokemon and on their family members so Hinata has been kind of beaten all her life and sometimes by Pokemon! Once she finished school she left to be a trainer as soon as possible to get away from her family. She usually coordinates instead of battling because fighting kinda scares her.

Age: 16

Looks: about 5'4 tall with very long darkblue hair going down to her wait, and straight bangs. Milky eyes and really big boobs. She wears a long-sleeved silver shirt with cuff wrists, and khaki pants. She wears a light-blue coat with darkblue pockets over her shirt and it is usually open.

Personality: very very quiet and scared of talking to people! She likes to be alone or with her Pokemon instead of with people, except Naruto Uzumaki, who she likes but he barely acknowledges her.

Pokemon: Glaceon, Riolu (starter) Mienfoo, Mudkip, Dragonair, Jumpluff.

Pokemon notes: Hinatas Riolu has been with her since she was little and is really stiff and proper but also protective of her. He is often at odds with Mudkip who is lazy and kind of perverted. Jumpluff is random and sweet (kinda like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, lol)

* * *

><p>Please don't make Hinata cry! D:<p> 


	8. The fiery, unpredictable trainer Deidara

I've decided that I need to start writing some of the Akatsuki 'cause yeah they are in the tournament as well! At least some of them…or all of them…uhh I'll decide later...un...

Right now make way for the best one of them all, scuse me while I go get my art supplies ;D

* * *

><p><span>Deidara Iwa<span>

Bio: parents are unknown, was raised in an orphanage till age six where he played rough with the other kids a lot. Then he was adopted by a rather old man called Onoki, who was the mayor of Driftveil in Unova. Deidara was a troublemaker in school and often pulled fire alarms, etc., all for the fun and the sudden thrill of it. The only good thing he did really was win a few local contests with his unique style. Onoki was kinda glad when he left at age 13 to go on th traditional Pokemon journey but has been nervous ever since cause Dei sends him a postcard once in a while but he hardly ever comes back to see Onoki.

Age: 18

Personality: kinda crazy! Loves all things colorful, dramatic, and artistic and is pretty resentful of people who don't get his style. He only likes and admires a select few people and everyone else is dumb or ignorant in his eyes and needs to be educated on what's what and what's truly art. He freaking loves bombs and learned to make them at age eleven, and even was hired a few times by criminals to bomb buildings.

Pokemon: Flareon, Gyarados, Pidgeot (starter), Staraptor, Camerupt, Vibrava

Pokemon notes: Dei's Pidgeot is ten years old, Onoki gave her to him as an eigth birthday present, and she supports Deidara in eeverything, even blowing up buildings and the occasional person. His Flareon's name is Cloud, because her huge and aggressive fire attacks make gigantic clouds of smoke. Vibrava is often a sneaky spy and helps Deidara in his bombing missions, but most of the time just flies around his head like an annoying little sibling. Also Staraptor is attracted to Pidgeot, but she has eyes only for their trainer.


	9. The impatient, vicious trainer, Sasori

It's been a while since I touched this or Sky Tournament...but I promise Ive been thinking about it quite a lot over Christmas break! I just had to add a Sasori bio to this fic after I re-read the parts in the manga where he comes back to life.

Oh did you guys not know he comes back to life? surprise :p

* * *

><p><span>Sasori Akasuna<span>

Bio: a trainer from spooky Lavender Town who grew up without parents and raised by his grandmother, a kinda-famous coordinator. He graduated top of his class in school (was really interested in science) and became an excellent trainer and coordinator pretty much right from the start. He won his first big contest just a month after leaving home, a gym battle the next week, and started a big string of successes, so he got bored and impatient with regular life really fast. He dabbles in illegal poisons and medicine sometimes.

Age: 19

Looks: Maybe 5'9 tall with red hair that's ruffled yet neat. Wears a black jacket with a fur collar over a red tee, jeans, a stylish belt and a smallish backpack thing that may or may not have dangerous, poisonous stuff in it.

Personality: quiet but arrogant and super impatient. Sasori never hesitates to tell people the hard truth since he doesn't care if he hurts people's feelings (usually!) He really appreciates elegance and intelligence, and stupid people tick him off, namely a trainer he met named Deidara!

Pokemon: Banette (starter), Drapion, Scyther, Alakazam, Armaldo, Sandslash

Pokemon notes: Sasori's Banette is basically a supercomputer, she's epically smart. His Drapion's kinda psycho and likes cutting up his enemies a little too much. Armaldo and Sandslash hate each other but work amazingly in double battles, if Sasori tells them too.

* * *

><p>Okay confession: I did a Sasori chapter not only because I was re-reading that part of the manga but because I was looking at some fanarts of him and he IS SO BEAUTIFUL I JUST HAD TO PAY TRIBUTE TO HIS GREATNESS.<p>

Curse Sakura the ho-bag for killing him! I wanna get a voodoo doll of her and put it in my oven!

EDIT: I know that Sasori is really 35, but that's in the ninja world where he was a murderer who turned himself into a puppet remember? Does he have any reason to do that in this world or even have the necessary ninja tools and crazy techniques to do it? Nope.


End file.
